everything is you and nothing hurts
by soldier of democracy
Summary: Six ans ont passé depuis le lycée. Rien n'a changé. Ou du moins Rachel aimera-t-elle s'en convaincre. Son entêtement conduira-t-il Noah à renoncer ?
1. partie o1

HEEEEY ! Ce n'est pas une nouvelle fanfic', disons plutôt qu'il s'agit d'un one-shot en trois parties :3 je l'ai entièrement écrit à la main donc la fin est déjà là et je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'en faire une fic'. Peut-être écrirai-je une suite, lorsque j'aurai terminé tout ce que j'ai à faire. BREEEEF, bonne lecture !

**DISCLAIMER** → GLEE ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages. L'histoire et les circonstance sont miennes, cependant.  
><strong>CONTEXTE<strong> → post-lycée *m* oubliez tout ce que vous savez de Glee et des évènements apparus dans les saisons un, deux, et trois (a).

* * *

><p>« <strong><em>Ouvre Berry !<em> **» Cette supplication, elle l'entendait depuis une heure et demie. Assise sur le sol, le dos collé le panneau de la porte d'entrée, elle attendait, le coeur battant la chamade, qu'il s'en aille enfin. C'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. « **_Putain, ouvre cette foutue porte, Rachel !_ **» grogna-t-il, cognant contre ladite porte. Elle tressaillit. Il utilisait rarement son prénom. Elle déglutit et secoua la tête. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. « Ca ne sert à rien d'être grossier Noah ! Va-t-en ! » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle se sentait si vulnérable. Il avait réussi à s'introduire à nouveau dans sa vie, dans son quotidien. Et ça, jamais Rachel n'aurait dû le lui permettre.

Les poings serrés de part et d'autre de cette stupide porte qui les séparait, Noah jura tout bas. Il refusait de s'en aller maintenance. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient seize ans, pas après ce qu'il venait de lui dire. « _**Bon sang Berry, c'est ridicule !** _lâcha-t-il. **_On est adulte, non ? On ne peut pas arrêter ce cirque ?_** » Un sanglot étouffé lui parvint. Oh non. Il ne supportait pas les larmes, surtout ses larmes. « _**Tout ce que tu veux, c'est tirer ton coup !**_ bredouilla-t-elle au travers de la porte. **_Ensuite tu vas t'en aller et me laisser tomber, comme l'abruti crétin et lubrique que tu es !_** » Il ricana. « **_Alors ça, tu vois, c'est tout à fait grossier, voire même vulgaire !_** » fit-il remarquer, non sans une once de moquerie. Noah était prêt à parier qu'à l'instant même où ses mots lui étaient parvenus, elle avait levé les yeux au ciel tout en secouant légèrement la tête, les lèvres pincées. Il la connaissait par coeur.

Un grand fracas accueillit sa remarque et il comprit qu'elle était en train d'ouvrir sa porte avec une relative violence. Du haut de son mètre cinquante-quatre, les cheveux emmêlés, les joues rouges, les yeux étincelants de colère, Rachel était effrayante. Presque malgré lui, Noah recula d'un pas. « Tu vois, tu ne nies même pas » dit-elle, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Il eut un sourire bref. « **_J'te mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai pas envie de toi_ **» ironisa-t-il. La jeune femme le fusilla du regard et elle abattit son petit poing rageur sur son torse. Il n'étouffa pas. Ce n'était pas Steven Seagal qu'il avait en face de lui mais elle frappait bien. Et fort. « J_**e ne suis pas une marie-couche-toi-là, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, et je.. Je.. Tu me dégoûte !**_ » Un sourire très doux vint éclairer son visage. A vrai dire, il aimait la voir en colère. « **_Après ce que je t'ai dis, je te dégoûte ?_** fit-il tout bas.  
>─ <em><strong>Ce sont des mensonges !<strong>_ répliqua-t-elle. **_Tu passes ton temps à manipuler chaque fille potable qui croise ton chemin pour la mettre dans ton lit. Tu es odieux, vulgaire, idiot et menteur et je ne serais même pas étonnée si la moitié de New York était pa-_**  
>─ <strong><em>D'accord, OK, OK ! Je suis un gros con, si tu veux<em>**, l'interrompit-il, **_alors explique-moi pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?_** » Elle ne répondit pas, évitant son regard. Il lui fallait un argument, vite, très vite ou il allait s'engouffrer dans cette brèche qu'il venait d'ouvrir et sa détermination, déjà fragile, s'écroulerait. «**_ Je croyais que tu étais sincère et tu t'es moqué de moi ! Tu as couché avec ma colocataire_**, reprit-elle en relevant la tête avec défi.  
>─ <strong><em>Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger quand je t'ai demandé si tu étais d'accord pour que je l'emmène dîner<em>**, répliqua-t-il avec véhémence.**_ Pour l'amour de Dieu, reconnais que tu as juste peur !_ **» Elle, peur ? De quoi, de se savoir attirée par quelqu'un comme lui ? Ben voyons. Il ne lui plaisait pas. C'était un imbécile grossier, macho, égoïste et prétentieux. Il ne l'attirait. Pas du tout. « **_Va te faire f-_**  
>─ <strong><em>Attention Berry<em>**, l'interrompit-il en ricanant, **_tu es en train de perdre le contrôle !_ **  
>─<em><strong> Je n'ai pas peur Noah Puckerman !<strong>_ grogna-t-elle. **_Tu es peut-être adulé par des minettes prépubères mais tu ne m'impressionnes pas. Tu m'écoeures et je suis navrée de constater que tu n'as pas évolué depuis le lycée. Nous ne sommes peut-être plus à Lima mais tu es toujours le même fichu coureur de jupons. Tu es toujours Puck ! Et si j'ai l'air.. Si je donne l'impression de prendre notre.. Ce problème trop à coeur, c'est parce que je suis fatiguée ! Je travaille, j'ai une vie, figure-toi !_ **» Il haussa les épaules, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Bon sang, cette assurance tranquille était horripilante ! Rachel avait déjà connu la colère, la haine mais cette fois, c'était pire que tout. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui sauter à la gorge, de gifler ce beau visage insolent, de mordre ces lèvres au tracés doux et régulier. A nouveau, elle détourna les yeux. Ne pas le regard et se focaliser sur ce qu'il lui avait fait. Les slushies, huit ans plus tôt à McKinley, et ce qu'il lui avait fait en sortant avec Julie, sa colocataire et doublure, après qu'ils aient partagé cette fameuse nuit. A ce souvenir, le coeur de Rachel s'emballa. Ca avait été passionné, simple mais beau, et si sensuel qu'elle en avait encore des frissons. Mais c'était de Julie dont il s'était ensuite rapproché, avec Julie qu'il avait passé les soirées ─ et les nuits ! ─ suivantes alors qu'elle, Rachel, triomphait chaque soir sur scène. Il lui avait préféré sa doublure. Et même si elles étaient amies, c'était tout simplement humiliant.

La jeune femme releva la tête. Il était venu à elle pour l'humilier, encore une fois, pour la manipuler, pour lui servir une pelleté de mensonges et la faire souffrir. Puck ne faisait pas ce genre de déclarations. Peut-être avait-il repensé à cette fameuse nuit et il s'était dit qu'il serait agréable de retenter l'expérience, de reprendre leurs habitudes passées. Alors il était venu chez elle faire son petit numéro de charme. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas, ça ne fonctionnait plus. Elle n'avait plus seize ans. Les larmes aux yeux, elle prit une profonde inspiration. « **_Va-t-en Noah_**, va-t-en, souffla-t-elle, la gorge nouée. **_Va-t-en avant de refaire des dégâts._**  
>─ <strong><em>Non<em>**, refusa-t-il, catégorique.  
>─ <strong><em>Va-t-en<em>**, répéta-t-elle, **_ou j'appelle la police_** » Puck la connaissait. Il savait qu'elle était tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Il ne lui serait uère difficile d'obtenir les témoignages de ses voisins qui assureraient l'avoir entendu, lui, frapper à sa porte en criant. Mieux valait éviter les ennuis. Peut-être était-il temps d'abandonner et de passer à autre chose. Peut-être en avait-elle assez de lui, de leur histoire sans fin, de tourner en rond. Peut-être n'avait-elle rien voulu d'autre. Peut-être était-ce temps de tourner la page. «**_ Très bien_** » dit-il dans un souffle, sans la quitter des yeux. Il aurait pu se perdre dans ces deux lacs chocolats qui l'observaient avec attention et une certaine forme de mépris. Elle lui plaisait, bordel, elle lui plaisait vraiment. Etait-ce trop dur à imaginer ? Etait-il si inconcevable qu'il ait envie de se poser, et ce que fût à ses côtés ?

Lentement, Rachel recula. Sa main, sur la poignée, lui semblait lourde. Pourquoi continuait-il à lui donner de faux espoirs ? Pourquoi continuait-il à la faire souffrir ? Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, devant sa loge, trois semaines plus tôt, Rachel l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Il lui tournait le dos mais elle avait vu sa crête. Il n'existait qu'une seule personne sur Terre dotée d'une telle carrure et de cette coupe de cheveux. Elle avait couru se jeter dans ses bras, à la surprise de ses camarades de West Side Story. Ils la savaient talentueuse et concentrée sur son travail. Elle s'affichait rarement avec des hommes et n'était, pour ainsi dire, expansive avec personne. Pour eux, cet homme était un étrange. Les réflexions avaient fusé lorsque l'inconnu avait soulevé Rachel de terre et l'avait serrée contre lui. Tous avaient compris qu'entre ces deux-là, il y avait quelque chose. C'était à la fois scandaleux, indécent et incroyablement physique. Il y avait un truc dans leur manière de se regarder, de rire, dans la façon qu'avait ce type de tenir Rachel par la taille et elle de lui sourire. Il était devenu évident pour tout le monde que Rachel Berry avait (re)trouvé son homme. Personne, parmi la petite équipe de comédiens qui s'était tenue à l'écart pour observer le couple, n'avait seulement imaginé qu'ils avaient toujours refuser d'être perçus comme autre chose que de simples amis. Ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux par le passé ne regardait personne. Il s'agissait, à leurs yeux, de leur jardin secret. Et malgré tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient donné pour garder leur liaison secrète, chacun des gestes qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre semblait empreint d'une intimité lourde de sens.

Ca avait été une visite plutôt inattendue. Tout à fait inattendue en fait. Il y avait déjà plusieurs années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés. Leurs carrières avaient décollé à peu près au même moment : Rachel triomphant à Broadway et Puck entrant dans une équipe nationale. Ils n'avaient plus eu le temps de se revoir et cette liaison hasardeuse a fini par se terminer. Au fond, Rachel avait été un peu soulagée. Ils n'allaient nulle part ensemble. Et moins elle avait pris de ses nouvelles, plus elle avait réussi à se concentrer sur son avenir. C'était fini, cette tension lorsqu'ils se téléphonaient, ces questions sur sa vie amoureuses, cette jalousie.. Et ces mensonges. Oui, je vais bien, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, je suis passée à autre chose. Menteuse, menteuse, menteuse ! A vrai dire, elle avait eu du mal à se faire à sa nouvelle vie sans lui. Durant des années, il avait été là, il était devenu son meilleur ami. C'était lui qui avait séché ses larmes chaque fois que Finn s'était moqué d'elle, lui qui l'avait tenue dans ses bras chaque fois qu'elle s'était sentie seule et méprise, lui qui l'avait aidée à se nettoyer lorsqu'on lui lançait des slushies avant d'aller casser la gueule du lanceur, lui qui l'avait soutenue lorsqu'elle commençait à perdre confiance en elle, lui qui l'avait séduite et qui lui avait ainsi prouvé qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de Finn pour se sentir attirante. C'était à lui qu'elle s'était offerte avant la remise des diplômes. C'était de lui dont elle était tombée amoureuse, à sa plus grande surprise. Et aujourd'hui, après six ans, après avoir tant espéré qu'il se déclare, aujourd'hui, elle le repoussait. Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

* * *

><p>BON *m* voilà pour un début plutôt mitigé. Je l'ai écris en plusieurs fois et les idées ont fusé au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais donc si ça manque de cohérence, vous savez pourquoi xD bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Joyeux noël à tous .<p> 


	2. partie o2

HEEEEEY ! *w* voici donc la partie deux (c'est un one-short en plusieurs parties **Anyssa**, il y a donc une suite, pour répondre à ta question n_n) de cet OS :3 merci de vos reviews ! Et navrée du temps pris pour taper cette partie (jongler entre les repas de famille et les différentes fics, c'est pas du gâteau *w*). J'espère que vous avez tous été gâtés à Noël . Bonne lecture !

**DISCLAIMER** → GLEE ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages. L'histoire et les circonstance sont miennes, cependant.  
><strong>CONTEXTE<strong> → post-lycée *m* oubliez tout ce que vous savez de Glee et des évènements apparus dans les saisons un, deux, et trois (a).

* * *

><p>Après l'avoir évitée durant plusieurs jours, Puck avait finalement accepté de déjeuner avc Julie McCoy, la colocataire et doublure de Rachel sur West Side Story. Au départ, lorsqu'il l'avait invitée, c'était seulement en qualité d'amis — et pour voir la réaction de Rachel, même si il refusait de l'admettre. Il avait rencontré la jeune femme au cours d'un dîner auquel Rachel les avait tous deux conviés, ainsi que Kurt et plusieurs des comédiens partageant l'affiche avec elle. A vrai dire, si il avait prêté attention à Julie, c'était surtout parce qu'elle n'avait cessé de lui parler football. De tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de la table à ce moment-là, elle avait été la seule à savoir qu'il était tout aussi — sinon plus — célèbre qu'eux. Les autres l'avaient traité avec indifférence, voire même mépris. Puck n'avait pas réellement compris ; il ne leur avait rien fait, du moins, pas à sa connaissance. Julie avait été sympathique. Elle était mignonne et officiellement, il était célibataire. A qui appartenait son coeur, c'était une autre question. Ca ne regardait personne. Et même si cette fille ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, Puck était un mec. Il ne pouvait pas rester seul bien longtemps.<p>

Dans le texto qu'elle lui avait envoyé pour l'inviter à déjeuner, la jeune femme avait précisé qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre que discuter et qu'elle ne cherchait pas à lui mettre le grimpin dessus. Quelque part, il s'était senti soulagé. Puckerman n'avait aucune envie d'envoyer paître cette fille. Rachel le détestait assez comme ça sans raison sans qu'il lui en donne une valable de lui en vouloir. Il avait appris, à ses dépens, que les filles étaient plutôt solidaires lorsque l'une d'entre elles se faisaient larguer. Et si.. si quoi ? Il ne fallait pas espérer qu'elle change d'avis. Rachel ne voulait pas de lui. Point final. Toujours est-il qu'il la savait capable de venir l'agresser verbalement — il n'aurait pas dit non à une confrontation physique — pour avoir blessé l'une de ses amies. Fort heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas l'air d'intéresser Julie plus que ça. C'était sans doute la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il était content qu'une femme ne souhaite pas aller plus loin avec lui. Oui, pour tout dire, il n'avait pas partagé le lit de la colocataire de Rachel, pas dans le sens sexuel du terme en tout cas. Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis ensemble, ce fameux soir, ils n'avaient pas eu la main leste sur l'alcool et avaient bu outre mesure. Encore lucide, Julie avait refusé de le laisser repartir et ils avaient dormi l'un à côté de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Rachel les découvre, le lendemain matin, de bonne heure. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que Puck était capable de passer une nuit aux côtés d'une femme sans la toucher. Comment aurait-elle pu l'imaginer ? Aucun de leurs nuits à eux n'avait été très innocente. Aucune.

En somme, Julie était une chic fille. Très franche et directe, elle lui rappelait un peu Santana Lopez, les origines hispaniques en moins. Elle était également plus grande, plus élancée. Dans un premier temps, Puck avait eu du mal à croire qu'elle était la doublure de Rachel. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Puis il l'avait entendu chanter. Si quelqu'un pouvait espérer arriver un jour à la cheville de Berry, c'était Julie. Oh, elle n'était pas aussi.. pas aussi berry-talentueuse que l'originale. Mais quand même.

Ils avaient commandé, discutant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux sur lui, avec sérieux. « **_Tu as parlé à Rachel ces jours-ci ?_** » demanda-t-elle, tout en reposant sa fourchette sur la table avec soin. Evitant de la regarder dans les yeux, Puck haussa les épaules, murmurant un vague non. Mensonge. Enfin, pas vraiment. L'altercation qu'il avait eu avec Rachel sur le pas de sa porte remontait déjà à une semaine. Une grosse semaine. Il avait perdu le compte. C'était fini, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. « _**Oh, alors si elle a l'air au bord du gouffre, ce n'est pas parce que tu es venu foutre le bordel ?**_ ricana Julie.**_ Je ne suis pas idiote, Puckerman_ **» Il leva sur elle un regard surpris. A moins que Rachel ne lui ait parlé de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, elle ne pouvait savoir. Il n'avait rien dit. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé comment il avait connu Rachel, il s'était contenté de dire qu'il était amis depuis le lycée. Amis, juste amis. «** Je ne sais pas de qu― **  
>― <strong><em>Ca va Puck, je vous ai vu<em>**, l'interrompit-elle avec un sourire. _**Le soir où tu es venu la voir devant sa loge, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils. Tout le monde vous a vu. Il y avait un truc. ** _  
>― <strong><em>Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles<em>**, marmonna-t-il, baissant la tête dans son assiette.  
>― <em><strong>Ça fait combien de temps que tu es amoureux ?<strong>_ continua Julie, entamant son propre plat avec entrain. **_Ou alors tu te contentes de la sauter lorsque vous vous croisez ? Quoi ?_** fit-elle, alors qu'il avait levé sur elle un regard mi-réprobateur, mi-surpris.**_ Je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas idiote. Alors, depuis combien de temps ? _ **  
>― <strong><em>Depuis combien de temps quoi ? <em> **  
>― <strong>Noah..<strong> » Il tiqua aussitôt. Personne ne l'appelait Noah. Personne. Hormis Rachel. Julie le savait, d'ailleurs. Sa colocataire le lui avait dit, lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé du lycée. Il ne lui avait pas été difficile de comprendre que la petite brune était amoureuse de ce crétin de Puck, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas dit clairement. Lorsqu'elle avait parlé de lui, elle n'avait cessé d'avoir ce vague sourire heureux, lumineux aux lèvres tandis que ses yeux brillaient. Peut-être ne l'admettait-elle pas, mais elle était amoureuse. Complètement amoureuse.

Sous le regard curieux de Julie, Puck avait commencé à s'agiter. Il se souvenait fort bien de sa dernière entrevue avec Rachel. Elle l'avait repoussé, ça avait été clair et net. Alors pourquoi Julie venait-elle tenir ce genre de propos ? Rachel n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Hudson avait toujours été le premier, le type qu'elle regardait, le type qui l'intéressait. Lui, au contraire, restait et resterait toujours le second choix. Elle s'était rabattue sur lui à moment donné et avait recommencé chaque fois qu'elle en avait éprouvé le besoin. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était.. un échange de bons procédés. Voilà, c'est un échange de bons procédés. Il n'était pas non plus amoureux d'elle. Il.. il s'était pensé attiré par ce qu'elle représentait. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Alors pourquoi n'aimait-il pas entendre son prénom dans une autre bouche que la sienne ? Pourquoi lui manquait-elle plus que c'était permis ? Pourquoi crevait-il d'envie d'aller la retrouver ? Tu es amoureux, crétin. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que ce n'est pas réciproque.  
>Puis, brusquement, Julie changea de sujet. Elle ne reposa pas de question sur Rachel, sur leur relation ou sur leur passé et, si il fut surpris, Puck lui en fut également reconnaissant. Il avait du mal à comprendre où il en était réellement et il n'avait strictement aucune envie d'en débattre avec elle. Ils se quittèrent une heure plus tard, sans avoir même évoqué leur amie commune à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle se fut éloigné du jeune homme, Julie extirpa son cellulaire de son sac à main et composa rapidement le numéro dont elle avait besoin. Elle le connaissait par cœur. « <em><strong>C'est Julie.. il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour Rachel et Puckerman<strong>_, dit-elle tout en marchant,**_ je vais au théâtre là. Tu m'y retrouves ?.. à tout de suite !_** » Ils ne payaient rien pour attendre, ces deux-là.

* * *

><p>La répétition avait été tout simplement épuisante. Plus fatiguée qu'à l'accoutumée, Rachel avait un instant cru qu'elle n'arriverait pas à la terminer debout. Elle avait dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas flancher. Ce n'était pas tant de chanter qui lui était devenu difficile. Tout, autour d'elle, lui rappelait Noah : l'un de ses partenaires, aussi carré d'épaules que lui ; le numéro vingt, inscrit sur le tee-shirt de l'une des danseuses, son numéro lorsqu'il jouait chez les Titans ; les sandwiches qu'ils avaient grignotés à midi qui avaient le même goût que ceux que sa mère leur faisait, le week-end, lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble ; Jaimie, leur productrice, qui portait le même prénom que sa petite sœur ; la couleur olivâtre de sa robe, sa couleur préférée ; tout, jusqu'aux chansons qu'elle interprétait jusque là sans problème. Elle l'imaginait, assis près du metteur en scène, à la regarder avec un air critique mais passionné. C'était bien simple : elle le voyait partout. Julie avait eu bien du mal à faire naître un sourire sur son visage. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore, sa colocataire avait éprouvé le besoin de l'informer qu'elle ne voyait plus Puck, que ça ne collait pas. Elle avait même été jusqu'à dire qu'il était amoureux, selon elle. Ce n'était qu'un joli mensonge. Enfin, sans doute était-elle convaincue d'avoir la vérité de son côté mais Rachel n'était pas dupe : Noah n'était pas amoureux. Elle ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, c'était ça, la vérité. Bien malgré elle, son estomac avait fait un bond de joie à cette pensée.<p>

Les deux filles étaient rentrées, un peu plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée. Affalée sur le canapé, Julie regardait avec attention son amie qui s'affairait en cuisine. « **_Tu as parlé à Puckerman récemment ?_** » demanda-t-elle, en prenant bien soin de paraître détachée. A la seule évocation de Noah, Rachel se raidit, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa colocataire. Julie retint un sourire. C'était parfait, pour un début. Elle réagissait exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. «_** Non**_, répondit la petite brune, tâchant de maîtriser sa voix. _**Non, pas depuis.. ça fait un bail !**_ » Elle chercha le regard de Julie et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. C'était à peine plus qu'une vague grimace, trop figée pour être chaleureuse. « **_Oh vraiment ? Et tu comptes le revoir ? En tant qu'amis, je veux dire_** » reprit Julie. Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le plan de travail, près de Rachel. Celle-ci ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle ne savait pas mentir lorsqu'il s'agissait de Noah et elle en était parfaitement confiante. Elle devait trouver une parade rapidement. Très, très rapidement. « **_Je.. je ne sais pas, il doit repartir de toute manière alors je―_**  
>― <strong><em>Il ne t'a pas dit ?<em>** l'interrompit Julie, surprise.**_ Il a signé chez les Bulls ! _ **  
>― <strong><em>Pardon ? <em> **  
>― <em><strong>C'est une équipe de foot new-yorkaise<strong>_, expliqua la jeune femme en riant,_** je pensais qu'il t'aurait dit qu'il restait ici. Encore que.. quand dis-tu que tu l'as vu ?**_ » Rachel avait baissé la tête, honteuse. Etait-il venu lui dire qu'il restait à New York, la dernière fois ? Et si finalement, elle s'était trompée ? Si finalement, il y avait bien quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose de réel, pas quelque chose qu'elle aurait imaginé ? Soudainement, des larmes inondèrent ses yeux puis roulèrent sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ait pu tenter de les retenir. Ce n'était pas de la comédie, ce n'était pas des larmes nerveuses. Il s'agissait de vrais pleurs, d'un vrai chagrin. Et si elle avait laissé passer sa chance d'ouvrir enfin son cœur ? Les bras de son amie l'entourèrent. «**_ Rach, je suis dés―_**  
>― <strong><em>J-je crois que.. j-je crois que je l-l'aime<em>**, bredouilla-t-elle entre deux sanglots,**_ oh bon sang, j'ai tout gâch_**_**é !**_  
>― <strong><em>Mais non<em>**, chuchota Julie contre ses cheveux, _**ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger**_ » Rachel n'en était pas si sûre mais elle ne répliqua pas. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Julie avait un plan, un plan très bien ficelé.

* * *

><p>ET VOILAAAA ! Cette partie est l'avant-dernière, normalement *w* j'espère qu'elle vous a vu plu :3 n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !<p> 


	3. partie o3

HEEEEEY n_n tout d'abord, navrée pour le temps d'attente y.y entre les pannes de motivation, les ennuis de santé et les cours, je n'ai pas eu énormément de temps à moi ces dernières semaines. J'ai réécris plusieurs fois cette fin, sans parvenir à m'arrêter sur une en particulier, jusqu'à cet après-midi. Je ne suis pas satisfaite mais bon x) peut-être écrirais-je une suite, quand j'aurai éclusé toutes les idées de fics sur le Puckleberry que j'ai en stock. En attendant, merci pour vos reviews et vos alertes, ça fait toujours très plaisir d'en lire et d'en recevoir *m* j'espère que cette fin en queue-de-poisson ne vous dégoûtera pas trop. Bonne lecture !

**DISCLAIMER** → GLEE ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages. L'histoire et les circonstance sont miennes, cependant.  
><strong>CONTEXTE<strong> → post-lycée *m* oubliez tout ce que vous savez de Glee et des évènements apparus dans les saisons un, deux, et trois (a).

Assise très droite, les jambes croisées haut, Rachel évitait soigneusement de regarder ses amis. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'ils avaient organisé, dans son dos. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle avait fini par poser son verre de vin rouge. Elle était à la fois anxieuse et terriblement excitée. Ce qui était jusque là une journée pathétiquement ordinaire s'était transformé en jour monstrueusement important. Ce soir, elle avait une chance de réparer ses erreurs. Si toutefois, le plan de Julie fonctionnait. Lorsqu'elle y songeait, Rachel ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fière d'avoir une telle amie. Leur relation connaissait des hauts et des bas, évidemment. Julie était sa doublure et il arrivait que les vieilles jalousies refassent surface. Mais c'était une fille exceptionnelle. Personne, avant elle, ne s'était donné tant de mal pour lui redonner le sourire. Pour ce faire, elle avait, apparemment, mis tout en œuvre pour la rapprocher de Noah.

Julie éteignit la lumière de la salle de bains, où elle était allée vérifier que son maquillage n'avait pas coulé. L'appartement de Kurt était parfait pour un rendez-vous amoureux. L'architecture, la décoration, tout semblait avoir été pensé pour ce soir-là, justement. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle revint dans le séjour où se trouvait Rachel. Assise sur un tabouret, au bar, elle paraissait nerveuse. Ce n'était pas qu'une illusion. Elle était nerveuse. Dans sa tête, c'était peut-être la soirée la plus importante de sa vie. Elle était passée à côté de trop d'occasions d'être heureuse avec Noah pour rater encore celle-ci. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse passer sa chance. « **_Et si il ne vient pas ?_** demanda-t-elle, se tordant les mains. **_S'il décide de s'en aller lorsqu'il me verra ?_**  
>― <strong><em>Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'est préparé à cette éventualité et on a la solution<em>** » la rassura Kurt, un verre de jus d'orange à la main. Le sourire qui éclairait son visage ne disait rien qui vaille à Rachel. Elle fronça les sourcils, déglutissant avec difficulté. Julie soupira. « **_Bon sang, calme-toi_**, marmotta-t-elle,**_ Kurt sous-entendait simplement qu'on a pris nos dispositions._ **  
>― <strong><em>Et c'est sensé me rassurer ?<em>** fit la jeune femme, sceptique. **_Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?_**  
>― <strong><em>Son portable a eu un petit accident, ce midi<em>**, ricana Kurt,**_ je crois qu'il a accidentellement dû tomber dans une flaque d'eau. Tu connais la nouvelle technologie, c'est beau mais ça ne résiste à rien._**  
>― <strong><em>Tu as détruit son smartphone ?<em>** s'écria Rachel, horrifiée. **_Mais vous êtes de grands malades ! C'est n'importe quoi, je ne veux pas être co―_**  
><strong><em>― Rach, la ferme<em>**, lui intima Julie avec sérieux. **_Je suis prête à lui en racheter un si ça lui chante ou si ça peut te calmer. Bon sang ce que tu peux être anxieuse ! Détends-toi, ce n'est pas comme si tu devais lui demander de t'épouser.. oh, à propos Rachel, évite de lui faire peur en parlant mariage ou bébés_**, hein, ajouta-t-elle, moqueuse. **_Quoi ? Souris un peu ! On fait tout ça pour toi, je te rappelle._**  
><strong><em>―… Je ressemble à une fille de joie<em>**, marmonna la petite brune en tirant sur l'ourlet du bas de sa robe.  
>― <strong><em>On dit prostituée de nos jours, chérie<em>**, intervint Kurt, **_ou même pute, quand on veut être vulgaire._**  
><strong><em>― Kurt !<em>** le réprimanda Julie, en riant.  
>― <strong><em>Peu importe<em>**, éluda leur amie, **_ça ne va pas lui plaire._**  
><strong><em>― Depuis quand Puckerman n'apprécie-t-il plus de voir une jolie femme dans une robe aussi.. courte ?<em> **lança Kurt, qui, visiblement, s'amusait beaucoup.  
><strong><em>― Rach, il t'aime, tu l'aimes<em>**, rappela Julie, **_et qu'il voit tes jambes ne changera rien à ça. C'est un mec hein. Non !_** cria-t-elle presque alors que son amie s'appliquait à répliquer, tandis qu'on frappait à la porte. **_Kurt ! C'est lui ! Va ouvrir, j'arrive ! Et toi, attends qu'on soit pa__rti pour sortir de ton trou_** » Elle laissa une légère bise sur la joue de son amie puis se précipita à l'entrée, non sans avoir dédié un grand sourire à Rachel. Celle-ci inspira profondément. Du calme et du sang-froid, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Puck ignorait pourquoi il avait accepté l'invitation d'Hummel. Cet imbécile avait ruiné son portable en l'envoyant valser sur le trottoir, évidemment dans une flaque d'eau. Il avait offert de l'inviter à dîner, avec quelques amis, pour se faire pardonner. Et Puck, comme un crétin, avait accepté. Après tout, il n'avait rien à faire ce soir-là et il ne connaissait encore que peu de monde à New-York. Il avait bien pensé, en donnant son accord, que Rachel pourrait être présente. Il s'était résigné mais c'était encore frais. Était-ce masochiste d'accepter cette invitation, sachant qu'elle serait sans doute présente ? Oui, ça l'était. Il était conscient que c'était se voiler la face que d'imaginer qu'il ne ressentirait rien devant elle, que tout irait bien, qu'ils pourraient plaisanter et discuter comme deux vieux amis après ce qui s'était passé. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas être ami avec elle, c'était impossible, en partie parce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'être à ses côtés sans la toucher. Ça avait toujours été très physique entre eux. Il fallait toujours qu'il ait une main sur son bras ou son genou, que leurs doigts soient mêlés. Il fallait que sa peau soit en contact avec la sienne. Il en avait besoin. Alors oui, venir jusqu'à chez Hummel, après avoir fait l'effort de mettre un costume, c'était du masochisme, purement et simplement.

La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Puck haussa un sourcil étonné. Il n'avait pas pu prévenir de l'heure exacte de son arrivée, son portable étant hors-service. Certes, il avait remarqué que Kurt était heureux de le revoir mais un tel empressement était suspect. D'autant qu'aux côtés du fils de Burt se trouvait Julie, la colocataire de Rachel. Ils étaient tous deux très bien habillés. Prêts à sortir ? « _**Je pensais qu'on restait ici**_, commença Puck, hésitant.  
>― <strong><em>Oh, oui, oui, bien sûr, entre<em> **» répliqua le propriétaire des lieux avec un petit sourire entendu. Il s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Le footballeur fit quelques pas dans le hall, puis il se tourna vers Julie. Tout comme Kurt, elle était sortie et se tenait à présent sur le seuil. Il remarqua enfin qu'ils tenaient tous deux leurs manteaux à la main. Et ça, non seulement c'était bizarre, mais ça confortait Puck dans l'idée qu'on se moquait de lui. « **_Qu'est-ce que―_**  
><strong><em>― Passe une bonne soirée !<em>** » lança Julie avant de refermer la porte. Bon, d'accord, là, ce n'était plus bizarre, c'est flippant. Incapable de réagir, pourtant, Puck resta un instant les bras ballants, fixant la porte comme un idiot. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi on le laissait seul là. « _**Hé !**_ cria-t-il, reprenant ses esprits. **_Hé ! Mais―_**  
><strong><em>― C'est inutile Noah<em>** »

En entendant cette voix qu'il connaissait par cœur, il se figea, se maudissant intérieurement. Il aurait dû flairer l'arnaque à plein nez. Au lieu de ça, il y avait foncé et ce, avec un plaisir certain. Lentement, il se tourna. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait Rachel, visiblement mal à l'aise. Un sourire forcé étirait ses lèvres. Elle avait, à la main, un verre de vin rouge à moitié vide. Très pâle, elle l'observait, visiblement anxieuse. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa en prenant conscience du minimalisme de sa robe et du peu de peau qu'elle recouvrait. C'en aurait été indécent sur une autre fille. Il dût se rappeler de respirer. Relevant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, il soupira. « **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_** demanda-t-il dans un souffle.  
>―<strong><em> Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas<em>**, dit-elle pour toute réponse.  
>―<strong><em> Parce que tu étais au courant ?<em> **fit-il, surpris. Et tu t'es laissée faire ? ajouta-t-il avec un sifflement. **_Chapeau bas Berry, je ne croyais pas que tu étais capable d'être sadique mais visiblement, je me suis trompé._**  
><strong><em>― Pardon ?<em>** »

A cet instant très précis, il eut envie de la secouer, de la regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui hurler combien il était en colère après elle, combien elle le frustrait, combien il souffrait d'être une nouvelle fois le dindon de la farce. Il en avait assez de lui servir de second choix. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas juste bons à piétiner comme elle le faisait. Il avait eu assez de mal à les accepter, merde, sans qu'elle ne vienne tout jeter aux ordures. Ce n'était pas la peine de faire semblant. Puck avait compris qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, qu'elle ne désirait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il avait saisi le message. Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire de jouer la comédie plus longtemps. « **_Ça va Berry, te fatigue pas_**, marmonna-t-il, **_alors je ne sais pas ce que tu fous ici mais―_**  
><strong><em>― Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu comptais rester ?<em>** l'interrompit-elle brutalement.**_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu veux t'installer ici ?_**  
><strong><em>― Parce que ça t'intéresse ?<em>** ricana-t-il.  
>― <strong><em>Bien sûr que oui !<em>** gronda-t-elle, manifestement furieuse et blessée. **_Comment peux-tu seulement en douter ?_**  
><strong><em>― Oh je ne sais pas, voyons voir.. ce n'est pas toi qui m'as fait clairement comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de moi ?<em>** ironisa-t-il, amer.  
><strong><em>― Je n'ai jamais―<em>**  
><strong><em>― Tu me dégoûtes, va-t-en Noah<em>**, minauda-t-il dans une très mauvaise imitation de sa voix qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de la jeune femme. **_Allez, c'est bon, arrête, il n'y a que toi et moi ici, c'est pas la peine de jouer la comédie._** »

Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux, il le voyait bien. Mais il lui paraissait inconcevable qu'elles fussent pour lui ou, du moins, parce qu'elle souffrait de son comportement. Non, Rachel était une actrice, une excellente actrice et une fille capricieuse, égocentrique qui n'aimait pas qu'on contrarie ses plans, il le savait. Aussi, lorsqu'il la vit avancer vers lui ne se méfia-t-il pas. La gifle qu'elle lui asséna résonna jusque dans son crâne. Il ne put retenir un grognement douloureux tandis que sa main montait instinctivement à sa joue endolorie. Se massant, il fronça les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle avait toujours semblé minuscule face à lui mais en bien des occasions, c'était elle qui avait dominé, elle qui avait été la forte tête, le meneur. Encore une fois, ce soir, elle le démontrait. C'était peut-être elle qui levait la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux mais c'était lui qui courbait l'échine sous son regard. « **_Je. Ne. Joue. Pas. La. Comédie !_ **» Elle avait lâché ce dernier mot avec une pointe de fureur, comme une cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser. Il retint son souffle. Elle n'en avait manifestement pas terminé. « _**Et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai assez. Assez que tu supposes, assez que tu décides tout seul. Je suis fatiguée de ces malentendus, fatiguée ! Alors tu vas m'écouter attentivement Noah Puckerman, bougre d'imbécile ! Je déteste ta manière de me parler et ce petit sourire arrogant que tu as aux lèvres quand tu as raison. Je déteste quand tu te moques de moi et quand tu dis que je suis coincée. Je déteste tes allusions quand nous sommes en public. Je déteste ta façon de comporter, quand tu veux jouer les gros bras, quand tu veux faire l'homme fort. Mais ce que je déteste plus que tout, c'est de savoir que malgré tout ça, tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est d'être avec toi alors que tu sais être un parfait connard. Je t'aime, tu entends, JE T'AIME ! Tu es vraiment un imbécile ! Un con, voilà, tu es un vrai con !**_  
><em><strong>― Ah ouais ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?<strong>_ articula-t-il, la mâchoire crispée.  
><strong><em>― Noah―<em>**  
><strong><em>― Non parce qu'autant le dire dès maintenant que―<em>**  
><strong><em>― JE VIENS DE TE DIRE QUE JE T'AIME ESPÈCE DE GROS CRÉTIN ! QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS LE COMPRENDRE !<em>** »

Ses mots l'avaient frappé en plein cœur. Elle.. elle quoi ? Perdu, il fronça les sourcils, papillonnant quelque peu des paupières, sans réaliser. Rachel soupira. «**_ Tu.. tu. . tu quoi ?_** » bredouilla-t-il, déconcerté. Elle lâcha un grognement de frustration. Quand est-ce que ces trois mots allaient-ils trouver leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau ? Elle franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et, prenant son visage entre ses petites mains, elle l'attira à elle dans un baiser franc, brutal. Un baiser dépourvu de timidité, de maladresse. Le baiser d'une femme assumant et revendiquant ses choix. « **_Je t'aime_**, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres avec ferveur,**_ je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'ai―_**  
><strong><em>― Je t'aime aussi Berry<em>** » répondit-il, souriant.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Julie et Kurt rentrèrent, cette nuit-là, à plus de trois heures du matin et passablement éméchés, ils ne furent pas surpris du joli tableau qui les attendait au salon. Affalés sur le canapé, collés l'un à l'autre, Rachel s'était endormie dans les bras de Puckerman. Un vague sourire heureux se jouait aux coins de leurs lèvres. Ils n'avaient eu qu'une crainte en les enfermant tous les deux : qu'il y ait des dégâts matériels suite à cette fameuse confrontation. Ils connaissaient tous deux le tempérament volcanique de Rachel et Kurt avait encore en mémoire l'impulsivité de Puck. Qui savait comment leurs retrouvailles allaient tourner ? Mais après un rapide coup d'œil, le propriétaire comprit avec un soulagement non feint que tout était en place. « <strong><em>Tu réveilles les Belles aux Bois Dormants ?<em>** » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. La soirée avait été longue. Ils avaient très bien mangé et trop bu. Ce dont Kurt rêvait, c'était d'un grand verre d'eau glacé. Il n'avait pas encore décidé si il comptait se le jeter au visage comme il l'avait fait naguère avec un slushie, par amitié pour Finn, ou s'il comptait le boire. « **_Tu crois ?_ **» demanda Julie, perplexe. Plantée devant le sofa, elle observait le couple, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Elle n'était manifestement pas la seule à avoir passé une nuit agitée. Son amie était déchaussée et complètement échevelée. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un expert pour constater que ses efforts pour se rhabiller n'avaient pas été très concluants, à la façon dont sa robe était froissée. Julie esquissa un sourire. Elle avait toujours pensé, au fond d'elle-même, que Rachel était un peu prude, un peu le genre de filles à refuser de coucher le premier soir. Force était d'admettre qu'elle s'était trompée.

« **_Oho, j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que Barbra a passé du bon temps_**, ricana Kurt, un verre à la main. **_Oh, pardon, tu as soif ?_**  
><strong><em>― Eurgh, non, je ne veux plus rien avaler, que ce soit solide ou liquide, jusqu'à nouvel ordre<em>**, répliqua la jeune femme avec une mine écœurée. **_Tu crois que ça a été mouvementé ?_**  
><strong><em>― Sérieusement ?<em>** fit Kurt avec un sourire entendu.**_ Tu les as bien regardés ? Je ne serai pas étonné qu'elle passe quinze jours à se reposer après ça._**  
><strong><em>― Kurt ! Je ne parlais pas de―<em>**  
><strong><em>― Oui, bien entendu<em>**, l'interrompit le jeune homme avec un petit rire. **_Nous parlions bien du choc émotionnel, n'est-ce pas ?_**  
><strong><em>― Surtout, continuez, faîtes comme si on était pas là, hein<em>** » grogna, d'une voix endormie, Noah Puckerman qu'ils avaient manifestement réveillé. Les deux comédiens échangèrent un regard incertain avant d'éclater de rire, tandis que le joueur de foot s'étirait. La tête posée sur sa poitrine, une main sur son ventre, Rachel émit, encore endormie, un murmure de protestation en le sentant bouger. A la grande surprise de Kurt et Julie, il s'immobilisa immédiatement et repris sa position initiale. Dans son sommeil, la jeune femme s'agrippa à lui et resserra l'étreinte de leurs jambes. Le sportif parut oublier immédiatement les deux autres et reporta toute son attention sur la petite brune. Kurt donna un coup de coude discret à Julie tandis que Puckerman réveillait doucement leur amie. « _**Rach.. Rach**_, souffla-t-il à son oreille. **_Berry, c'est l'heure._**  
><strong><em>― L'heure de quoi<em>** ? marmonna-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.  
>― <strong><em>L'heure de rentrer<em>**, sourit-il, **_nous avons b― tu as besoin d'un vrai lit. Et Hummel serait certainement ravi de retrouver son canapé_** » ajouta-t-il avec un vaguement ricanement. A la mention de Kurt, Rachel sursauta et ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Découvrir ses amis, là, plantés devant elle, l'observant avec une attention totale, doucha la fatigue de la jeune femme. Elle se redressa précipitamment, les yeux écarquillés. « **_Je.. je.. je―_**  
><strong><em>― C'est bon Barbra<em>**, railla Julie, **_on a plus douze ans, on a des yeux pour voir et tu sais, de nous quatre, c'est pas nous les plus prudes _**  
><strong><em>― Mais il a raison<em>**, reprit Kurt, **_vous avez besoin d'un vrai lit. Le tien, si possible, Little Miss Broadway_**, ajouta-t-il, s'attribuant un regard noir de la part de son amie.  
>― <strong><em>C'est―<em>**  
><strong><em>― C'est juste<em>**, l'interrompit Puck en se levant.**_ J'ai du boulot demain. Et je suppose que toi aussi alors on ferait mieux d'y aller. _**  
><strong><em>― Je vais rester avec Kurt, on ne sait jamais<em>**, **_des fois que vous ayez un besoin, comment dire ? pressent d'avoir l'appartement uniquement pour vous_**, les informa Julie avec un grand sourire qui se voulait innocent. **_Oh et surtout n'oubliez pas de dormir un peu, hein !_** » lança-t-elle alors que Puckerman entraînait déjà Rachel dans le hall d'entrée. Ils ne répondirent pas. Une brève minute plus tard la porte d'entrée claque. Kurt et Julie se regardèrent, un même sourire aux lèvres, avant de se serrer la main avec satisfaction. « **_Excellent travail_**, fit l'une.  
>― <strong><em>Je ne te le fais pas dire<em>** » dit l'autre.

* * *

><p>Dans l'ascenseur qui avait refermé ses portes sur eux, Rachel et Noah échangèrent un baiser d'une saveur nouvelle. Il avait un goût de liberté, de douceur. Le goût du bonheur.<p>

* * *

><p>ET VOILAAAAAAA :3 comme je l'ai dit, je n'aime pas cette fin, c'est trop.. simple xD mais c'était ça ou abandonner, parce que je ne me voyais pas réécrire une énième version. Peut-être que je me mettrai à la suite, si ce three-shot a plu (et une fois que j'aurai achevé<strong><em> i am all alone<em>**, ma fiction). Breeeeef, une joyeuse saint-Valentin à tous ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review en passant :) HO, et avant que j'oublie, j'ai dans l'idée d'écrire quelques one-shots en anglais, j'aurai donc besoin d'une ou d'un beta qui, comme moi, lit des fics en anglais (et qui soit fan du Puckleberry, ça va sans dire xD). Si jamais ça vous intéresse, surtout faîtes-le moi savoir *m* bref, à bientôt !


End file.
